


Democracy reigns free

by galaxyostars



Series: War of the People [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Military, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyostars/pseuds/galaxyostars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the general public unwittingly blocks the military from planning a crucial attack during a five-year-long war, a colonel makes a decision to bypass the general population's judgmental eyes and the military's strict regulations to put her country on the path to success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Democracy reigns free

Sera's head hung low. Here, perched at her desk, she overlooked a map of military positions, enemy positions, and possible routes to and from battlefields.

This was the first time she'd ever been required to work within a true war. They'd actually called this skirmish with the Isamai 'The War of the People'.

If it wasn't for the fact that they'd finally named this thing after five years worth of conflict between then, she'd have been mewing over the title.

"What a stupid name."

The lady looked up, her gaze meeting that of Officer Parrin – a bald Venaslaki man with a towering figure. Sizing him up, Sera estimated he'd be at least twice her weight. It wasn't an unreasonable assumption, considering that the width of his body was double her own. He had a deep, gruff sort of voice that seemed to echo.

Parrin's size was his best feature. His brain, however, less so. "I think it makes sense."

"Wars are not won by the general public."

"Perhaps not. But they are funded by them."

"We should go back to how wars were fought in the older days." His arms crossed.

"That's exactly why they called this the people's war. The people are involved – it's not like the olden days were they were all practically communists. When a leader says 'jump', the public no longer ask 'how high'. They ask 'why?'. The people question every decision made."

Parrin seemed to be on a war path today, strong in his defiance about this particular five-year-long conflict. "And that, dear Colonel, is why nothing is being done. We're allowing them a voice. How is a military supposed to combat an enemy country-"

"Terrorist force. Not country. The Isamai may be from Isor, but they don't hold the same ideals. Isor's pledged their full support in these attacks."

"Not that it makes a difference when we can't _attack_."

Sera stood, hand slamming against her desk. "I don't know what's gotten into you today, but if you're looking for a fight, search elsewhere. I am busy. I will no longer tolerate this endless line of questioning and bigoted ideals. This country is a democracy. If you no longer believe in that, walk out the door to the Tervan Empire. I'm sure they have more use for you."

The large man actually took a few steps backward, suddenly frightened of the glare Sera. "I apologise, Colonel. I meant no offense."

"You might have fooled me, Parrin." She sat back down in her seat. "And for the record, our military may not be attacking, but I have secondary plans."

"Secondary?"

"An external force. Off the books. I believe that the oil rigs the Isamai currently hold dear are more easily destroyed than they'd like to believe. One well placed shot from a sniper . . ."

"A whole tank could go up." He seemed impressed. "That'd burn for . . . weeks on end."

"Exactly. Finances for them would plummet, under the table deals for the oil would be at an all time low for them."

"It'd cripple that sector."

Sera nodded. "And democracy would still reign free."

"This has nothing to do with democracy, though."

"I know. But I like saying that."


End file.
